


Parasolka

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* 10,000 jenów – jakieś 360zł. No, w Japonii to wszystko takie drogie, zwłaszcza Kisia :c (xD)</p></blockquote>





	Parasolka

    Żadnym odkryciem nie jest fakt, że życie czasem daje człowiekowi w kość, nawet jeśli na początku wszystko się udawało, a żadne znaki na ziemi i niebie nie wskazywały na to, że coś mogłoby raz na zawsze je odmienić.  
    Moje życie to właśnie taki przypadek.  
–    Dzień dobry panu, co pan powie na szybki numerek w rozsądnej cenie?- Uśmiechnąłem się profesjonalnie do starszego faceta przechodzącego obok witryny baru, pod którym stałem. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie z przestrachem, jego wzrok zaczął błądzić po moim ciele. Przycisnął do siebie teczkę, którą niósł, a potem przyspieszył kroku.- Dupek – rzuciłem za nim od niechcenia.  
    Rozejrzałem się za kolejnymi „zdobyczami”. Od prawie czterech dni byłem na głodzie, nie stać mnie było na suchą bułkę, a co dopiero na działkę morfiny, której chciwie pożądałem. Kariera modela, którym miałem zostać po ukończeniu studiów, miała mi zapewnić życie w luksusach i brak jakichkolwiek problemów, czy to finansowych, czy osobistych. Niestety, jedyne czego nauczyła mnie ta praca, to jak uśmiechać się na tyle czarująco, by z miejsca się komuś przypodobać, i jak zakręcić tyłkiem, żeby zachęcić go do wylądowania w łóżku.  
    A zastanawiałem się kiedyś „jakie niby problemy może mieć model?”.  
    No i doigrałem się, los postanowił odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie – z najwyższą precyzją, zarówno w teorii jak i w praktyce.  
–    Witaj, piękna, nie masz ochoty kupić mnie na jedną noc?- zagadnąłem elegancką kobietę po czterdziestce, która szła ulicą dostojnym krokiem, prowadząc na smyczy równie eleganckiego dobermana.  
–    Nie mam w zwyczaju płacić za seks, kochaneczku.  
–    Zapewniam cię, że jestem wart swojej ceny. Zrobię ci tak dobrze, jak jeszcze nikt dotąd.  
–    Oh, i przy okazji zostawisz mi pamiątkę w postaci jakiejś świńskiej choroby?- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie krzywo.- Szukaj dalej, mała dziwko.  
–    Miłego dnia, stara krowo.- Posłałem jej najsłodszy uśmiech, na jaki było mnie stać. Kiedy przeszła obok mnie, splunąłem za nią z pogardą.  
    Nienawidzę takich ludzi. Dla nich traktowanie mnie jak zwykłego śmiecia jest czymś normalnym i osobistym. Wiem dobrze, że sam zachowywałbym się podobnie, gdyby jakiś obcy koleś zaczepiał mnie na ulicy, chcąc się sprzedać, to przecież całkiem normalne, że eleganciki reagują obrzydzeniem na oślizgłe robale, które spadną im na kolana.  
    Jednak sam stałem się takim robalem. A to nauczyło mnie, by okazywać szacunek tym, którzy naprawdę na niego zasługują – ludziom nie uważającym się za kogoś ponad kimś, ludziom, których naprawdę „ludźmi” można było nazwać.  
–    Cześć, Kise! - usłyszałem nagle za sobą.  
    Odwróciłem leniwie głowę i, widząc znajomą dziewczynę z koszem róż w dłoniach, uśmiechnąłem się lekko. To była Flora, jak zawsze ją nazywałem – zupełnie zwyczajna dziewczyna mieszkająca w bloku, obok którego nocowałem. Pracowała w pobliskiej kwiaciarni i codziennie rano przechadzała się ulicami miasta, sprzedając czerwone i białe róże. Jedyna osoba, która wiedziała czym jest współczucie dla bezdomnych.  
    Między innymi takich jak ja.  
–    Hej, Sumi-chan – przywitałem się, siadając na wysokim stopniu wejścia do baru i opierając się o ścianę.- Jak tam interes? Ile róż dziś sprzedałaś?  
–    Na razie pięć.- Wzruszyła lekko ramionami, jej długie, brązowe lokowane włosy zatrzęsły się nieznacznie. Choć Sumi nie należała do szczupłych i zgrabnych dziewczyn, okrągła twarzyczka o dużych orzechowych oczach dodawała jej niezwykłego uroku. Jako model pewnie nie zwróciłbym na nią uwagi – ewentualnie dałbym jej autograf, jeśli by o niego prosiła – ale będąc obecnym Kise Ryoutą, mógłbym się w niej z powodzeniem zakochać, gdyby nie była już zajęta.  
–    Powodzenia, kochana. Ah, właśnie, dzięki za wczorajszą kolację! Niebo w gębie, choć tę gębę nieco poparzyłem. Za rzadko jadam gorące posiłki.  
–    Wybacz, następnym razem przyniosę coś o odpowiedniej temperaturze!- zaśmiała się wesoło, po czym wyciągnęła z kosza piękną, czerwoną różę. Podała mi ją.- Proszę, Kise, to dla ciebie! Może dzięki niej przyciągniesz jakiegoś klienta?  
–    Dziękuję – powiedziałem, odbierając kwiat. Powąchałem go od niechcenia. Za bardzo nie chciało mi się żyć, by zachwycać się zapachem.- Ostatnim razem dzięki niej złapałem fajnego biznesmena, może i tym razem mi się uda?  
–    Wolałabym dać ci trochę pieniędzy...- westchnęła, niepocieszona.- Ale od kiedy zamieszkała z nami bratanica mojego narzeczonego, muszę oszczędzać, by zapewnić jej lepsze życie, niż przy boku jej ojca.  
–    Nie przejmuj się, złotko, już i tak wiele dla mnie robisz – mruknąłem.- A ja sobie radzę. Wystarczy mi to, co sam zarobię, i twoja życzliwość na dokładkę.  
–    Eh, po co się oszukiwać, skoro żadnego z nas to nie pociesza?  
    Spojrzałem na nią z westchnieniem. Mała Flora miała rację – chociaż była dla mnie życzliwa, czasem mi coś gotowała, lub podrzucała własne napiwki, żadnego z nas nie mogło to satysfakcjonować. Owszem, byłem jej za to wdzięczny, ale to mnie w żaden sposób nie urządzało – a ona miała na tyle dobre serce, że taka niewielka pomoc bolała ją bardziej, niżby zwykłe ignorowanie mnie.  
–    Powodzenia, Kise – powiedziała, uśmiechając się słabo.- Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj pójdzie ci wyjątkowo dobrze!  
–    Na pewno tak będzie, złotko – odparłem z uśmiechem.  
    Jak co dzień.  
    Każdego dnia żegnaliśmy się tymi słowami, dobrze wiedząc, że nic z tego. Mogłem złapać góra trzech klientów w ciągu tygodniu. Przez to, że zacząłem brać narkotyki, moja cera straciła swój naturalny kolor, wydawała się być teraz bardziej szara. Nadal mogłem nazywać siebie „przystojnym”, ale fioletowe sińce pod oczami i wychudzona sylwetka ze słabymi śladami dawnych ćwiczeń sprawiała, że nie wyglądałem dość zachęcająco.  
    Ale co innego mogłem zrobić? Ze wszystkich narkotyków, jakie brałem, morfina stanowiła dla mnie moją własną utopię. Gdy tylko udało mi się kupić choćby najmniejszą strzykawkę, uciekałem do niej z tęsknym płaczem, przyjmując całym sobą jej kojące ciepło. Zatracałem się w niej, powracałem w jej objęcia niczym z długiej podróży do dawno nie odwiedzanego domu. Morfina była dla mnie wszystkim, co miałem i chciałem mieć.  
    Bo na nic innego nie mogłem już liczyć.  
–    Witam szanownego pana – westchnąłem ze zmęczeniem, machnąwszy przed jakimś facetem różą.- Może skusi się pan na szybki numerek ze mną w rozsądnej cenie?  
    Spojrzał na mnie tylko przelotnie znad parasola, który trzymał nad głową. Sam nawet nie zauważyłem, że zaczęło padać. Deszcz był chłodny, ale ja zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić do zimniejszych stanów pogody, dlatego nie bardzo mi przeszkadzał. Nadal mogłem siedzieć na stopniu w swoich obszarpanych spodniach i koszulce z krótkim rękawem.  
    Mężczyzna minął mnie bez słowa a ja uśmiechnąłem się do chmur nade mną. Czułem, że to będzie fatalny dzień, a jeśli nie znajdę żadnego barana, który zechce mnie przelecieć, znów będę musiał kraść.  
–    Dzień dobry panu, może pan chce...- zacząłem, jednak facet z brodą zignorował mnie, idąc dalej.  
    Spojrzałem przed siebie, szukając wzrokiem jakiegoś brzydkiego grubasa. Tacy zawsze byli na tyle zdesperowani, że zgarniali z ulicy dziwki i płacili im. Jako facet miałem mniejsze powodzenie, ale nikt mi przecież nie mógł zabronić kusić ciaśniejszą dziurą.  
    Właśnie miałem zaczepić idącą z naprzeciwka grubą damę obwieszoną biżuterią, kiedy kątem oka spostrzegłem po swojej prawej coś dużego i czerwonego. Odwróciłem głowę, patrząc beznamiętnie na ów obiekt. Była to parasolka, a trzymał ją ten sam facet, którego przed chwilą próbowałem zatrzymać.  
–    Rozmyślił się pan?- zapytałem z uśmiechem, wstając.  
    Mężczyzna gapił się na mnie uważnie z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby był wkurzony faktem, że jednak zachciało mu się mnie przelecieć. Oparłem się nonszalancko o ścianę, starając się przywołać w miarę seksowny uśmiech, który zachęci mojego potencjalnego klienta do zapłacenia większej sumy.  
    Facet otworzył usta, zamknął je, znów otworzył i znów zamknął. Spojrzał w bok, jakby przyglądając się przechodniom, a potem znów spojrzał na mnie i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem.  
–    To ty, Kise?- zapytał.  
–    Hm?- Uniosłem lekko brew, przyglądając mu się uważnie, choć raczej bezskutecznie. Jedyne, co w nim widziałem, to pieniądze. Dla mnie ten facet zamiast twarzy miał strzykawkę z morfiną.- Czyżby mój były fan?  
–    A więc to ty, tak?- Jego spojrzenie nagle zupełnie się zmieniło. Przed chwilą wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, teraz widziałem w nich głównie przerażenie i niedowierzanie.- Boże, Kise... co ci się stało?  
–    Eee...?- Mężczyzna wprawił mnie w osłupienie.  
    Zamrugałem, pozbywając się sprzed oczu wizji marzeń, w których zamienia się on w ogromną porcję narkotyków. Jak przez mgłę zacząłem dostrzegać charakterystyczne grube brwi i cięty wyraz twarzy, jakby koleś wiecznie być wkurzony. Szaro-niebieskie oczy i ich niemal stalowy połysk sprawiły, że coś przeskoczyło w mojej głowie.  
    Wtedy sobie przypomniałem.  
–    Kurwa – warknąłem, krzywiąc się. Zeskoczyłem ze stopnia i ruszyłem przed siebie szybkim krokiem.  
–    Czekaj, Kise, dokąd ty idziesz?!- usłyszałem za sobą wołanie.  
    Zignorowałem go. Co niby miałem zrobić? Zatrzymać się, odwrócić, uśmiechnąć radośnie do jego grubych brwi i z zapałem zacząć opowiadać o życiu, którego nie mam? Wysłuchiwać obelg, pouczeń? A może wspominać stare czasy z liceum, kiedy przez jeden rok byliśmy razem w drużynie koszykówki, a on był moim kapitanem i kolesiem, którego podziwiałem z całego serca?  
    Kasamatsu Yukio.  
    Dlaczego to właśnie ty musiałeś dowiedzieć się o tym, jak bardzo się stoczyłem?  
    Skręciłem w jedną z bocznych uliczek, minąłem stertę namokłych kartonów, pod którymi leżał jakiś starszy, pijany facet. Byłem zły. Byłem wściekły. Czułem w sobie narastającą kulę emocji, chciałem wyżyć się na jakimś obiekcie, rozwalić go, zniszczyć na drobne kawałki, chciałem dać upust swoim uczuciom, które na widok dawnego senpaia powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, choć do tej pory byłem przekonany, że potrafię je wyłączyć.  
–    Kise, zaczekaj!  
    Zamknąłem oczy, zatrzymując się. Gdzie miałem uciec? Choć znałem miasto jak własną kieszeń, emocje zaślepiły mnie i mój umysł, przypadkowo skręciłem w uliczkę bez wyjścia. Kończyła się ścianą – grubym murem, którego nie byłbym w stanie przeskoczyć nawet po wejściu na kontener. Odwróciłem się więc powoli, próbując przybrać rozluźniony wyraz twarzy.  
    Spojrzałem na Kasamatsu. Stał przede mną, w jednej dłoni ściskając swoją czerwoną parasolkę, wbijając we mnie zszokowane spojrzenie. Zupełnie jakby patrzył na motyla, który zamienił się w karalucha.  
    Ale tym przecież właśnie byłem.  
–    Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Kasamatsu-senpai – rzuciłem.- Czego chcesz?  
    Nie odpowiedział. Wciąż wpatrywał się we mnie z tym samym wyrazem twarzy. Widziałem w jego oczach niedowierzanie i coś jeszcze, coś jakby współczucie mieszające się z odrazą.  
–    No czego chcesz?!- krzyknąłem ze złością.- Wybacz, że cię zaczepiłem, nie poznałem cię! Gdybym wiedział, że to ty, schowałbym się, żebyś nie musiał nawet widzieć w jakim jestem stanie!  
–    Kise, ale... ale co się stało?- zapytał. Jego łagodny głos zdenerwował mnie jeszcze bardziej. Pamiętałem go zupełnie innego, wkurzonego i krzyczącego, bijącego mnie za każdym razem, gdy nadmiernie okazywałem emocje, albo gdy zakłócałem treningu przez odpowiadanie na nawoływania fanek tłoczących się w każdym możliwym kącie.  
–    O co ci chodzi?- zapytałem, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni spodni, razem z różą, której łodyżka zgięła się w pół. Odwróciłem od niego wzrok, udając znudzonego i niezainteresowanego rozmową. Chciałem, żeby odszedł, żeby zniknął jak najszybciej i dał mi spokój. Chciałem dać się komuś przelecieć i kupić sobie morfinę, zapomnieć o bólu, zapomnieć o wszystkim.  
    Nawet o oddychaniu.  
–    Co się stało?- powtórzył pytanie.- Dlaczego...?- Machnął nieznacznie wolną dłonią.  
–    Co „dlaczego”?  
–    Jak to co?- sapnął z niedowierzaniem, marszcząc brwi.- Nie udawaj przede mną idioty, Kise! Dobrze wiesz, o co pytam!  
–    Nie, nie wiem – warknąłem.  
–    Kise...  
–    Czego?- Spojrzałem na niego ze złością.- Czego ode mnie chcesz, Kasamatsu-senpai? Co, chcesz posłuchać o tym, w jaki sposób wylądowałem na ulicy? Chcesz wiedzieć jak zarabiam na to, by mieć rano co zjeść na śniadanie?!- Kasamatsu spuścił wzrok, jakby zawstydzony, jednak tylko na moment. Zaczął otwierać usta i kręcić głową, jednak przerwałem mu, poddając się emocjom:- A może chcesz, żebym ci opowiedział o tym jak zacząłem ćpać i sypiać z fotografami, byle dostać pracę, hm? Świat modelingu był dla mnie dobry tylko przez czas, gdy byłem niewinnym dzieckiem, potem zaczął obdzierać mnie żywcem ze wszystkiego, o co dbałem! Bycie życzliwym, sympatycznym, towarzyskim... na co mi to było, skoro w drugiej klasie liceum musiałem już ssać kutasy i dawać dupy?! Po to jeszcze tutaj stoisz? Żeby dowiedzieć się „co tam u mnie słychać”? To właśnie słychać, senpai. Już wiesz, więc teraz zostaw mnie samego.- Chciałem jak najszybciej stamtąd uciec, jednak stałem wciąż w tym samym miejscu, wbijając wzrok w ziemię i czekając, aż Kasamatsu odejdzie. Sam nie byłem w stanie do niego podejść, nie chciałem go mijać choćby z daleka. Miałem wrażenie, że cały śmierdzę, i że nawet najmniejszy kontakt sprawi, że zbezczeszczę Yukio.  
–    Jak niby mam... teraz odejść?- bąknął Kasamatsu, przesuwając wzrokiem po okolicy.- Jak mam... mam odejść?  
–    Normalnie – wycedziłem.- Odwrócić się na pięcie i iść tam, dokąd szedłeś. Do pracy, do sklepu, do domu, do swojej żony i dzieci. Chyba, że chcesz mnie kupić.- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego fałszywie.- Dziesięć tysięcy jenów* i możesz mnie przelecieć. Przykro mi, ale zniżki nie dam nawet dla znajomych. Ah, i to ty udostępniasz miejscówkę. Jeśli chcesz to zrobić na dworze, pięć tysięcy dopłaty, bo narażam się na przeziębienie.  
–    Przestań – westchnął Kasamatsu.- Po prostu... chodź ze mną, porozmawiamy na spokojnie.  
–    Nie mamy o czym, idź stąd, skoro nie chcesz seksu.  
–    Kise...  
–    Idź stąd, senpai, albo zawołam alfonsa.- To było kłamstwo, pracowałem tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, ale miałem nadzieję, że Kasamatsu zrezygnuje mając świadomość, że może to przyjść facet z grupką ochroniarzy. Ten jednak nadal stał przede mną, wbijając we mnie swój wzrok niczym stal.  
–    Mieszkam niedaleko, niedawno rozstałem się z...  
–    Oh, jak mi przykro, współczuję – powiedziałem ze znudzeniem.- Ja też w zeszłym tygodniu rozstałem się z jednym z moich klientów, ale jakoś nie płakaliśmy. Nie ten, będzie następny, a teraz daj mi...  
    Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy do mnie podszedł. Uderzenie w policzek w ogóle nie bolało, i gdyby nie było na tyle silne, że aż obróciło moją głową na lewo, pewnie nawet nie zorientowałbym się, co się wydarzyło.  
    Powinienem go za to zbesztać. Nie był już moim kapitanem, ale starszym kolegą, nie miał prawa mnie bić. Mogłem mu oddać, rzucić się na niego, pobić go i odejść jak najdalej, byle tylko go nigdy więcej nie spotkać na swojej drodze.  
    Ale zamiast tego pozwoliłem, by chwycił mój nadgarstek i poprowadził mnie za sobą – a właściwie obok mnie. Trzymał mnie na tyle blisko, by jego czerwona parasolka mogła także i mnie osłaniać przed chłodnym deszczem. Kiedy wyszliśmy z bocznej uliczki, Kasamatsu zatrzymał się, wcisnął mi ją do ręki, a sam zdjął swoją kurtkę. Zarzucił mi ją na ramiona, odebrał parasolkę i ruszyliśmy dalej.  
    Nie powiedziałem nawet słowa. Nie śmiałem dotknąć jego kurtki, poprawić ją, gdy zaczęła zsuwać się z moich ramion. Czułem się na wpół przytomny aż do momentu, kiedy dotarliśmy do bloku, w którym mieszkał.  
–    Eh?!- Jedna z dwóch kobiet stojących obok automatów spojrzała na nas z przerażeniem.- Zobacz, Miko, ten nowy sąsiad kupił tę męską dziwkę z ulicy!  
–    Co za tupet, żeby go tu przyprowadzać!  
–    Wcale mnie nie kupił, po prostu...- zacząłem bezmyślnie, chcąc odruchowo bronić senpaia.  
–    Zamknij się, Kise – warknął Kasamatsu, otwierając drugie drzwi po prawej i popychając mnie do ciepłego wnętrza.- Po prostu je ignoruj, to tylko głupie plotkary.  
–    Co za świnia!  
–    Prostak!  
–    Pedał!  
    Posłały za nami jeszcze kilka obelg, ale patrząc na Yukio widziałem, że w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. Zamknął za nami drzwi, złożył parasolkę i wsunął ją do specjalnego stojaka ustawionego obok. Zaczął ściągać buty.  
–    Dopiero się wprowadziłem, więc jest jeszcze sporo nierozpakowanych kartonów – powiedział, ściągając z moich ramion kurtkę i przewieszając ją na wieszaku.- Rozgość się. Przygotuję ci kąpiel, a potem coś zjemy.  
    Przełknąłem ślinę, ruszając za nim bez słowa. Stanąłem w salonie, przyglądając się stercie kartonów poukładanych pod ścianą, małemu telewizorowi, kotatsu i kilku poduszkom wokół niego. Po mojej lewej stronie były drzwi prowadzące do łazienki – to właśnie za nimi zniknął Yukio – drugie, po prawej, prowadziły do sypialni.  
    A gdzie kuchnia?  
    Dopiero po chwili spostrzegłem, że dalej, za drzwiami do łazienki, jest mały korytarz prowadzący do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, w którym stała samotna lodówka, kuchenka i jedna szafka.  
–    Woda długo się nagrzewa, ale zaraz będziesz mógł się wykąpać.- Kasamatsu wyszedł z łazienki.  
–    A gdzie moje miski?- zapytałem, machnąwszy dłonią w kierunku podłogi.- Jakieś zabawki, miejsce do spania? Może kuweta? Wolisz psa, czy kota, senpai?  
–    O co ci chodzi?- Spojrzał na mnie uważnie.  
–    O to, że nie jestem zwierzęciem, którego właśnie przygarnąłeś – powiedziałem.- Dlaczego mnie tu sprowadziłeś? Chcesz seksu, czy nie? Jeśli tak, to najpierw zapłać. Potem będę się dla ciebie pięknił, skoro obecny stan cię brzydzi.  
–    Nie przyprowadziłem cię po to, by uprawiać z tobą seks – powiedział z powagą Kasamatsu.  
–    Co, żal ci mnie? Chcesz okazać dobre serce senpaia i zaopiekować się mną, dać mi dach nad głową? Nie jest mi to potrzebne, wolę spać na ulicy i kupować działki...  
–    Co się z tobą stało?- zapytał cicho, mierząc mnie powoli spojrzeniem.- Co oni ci zrobili, Kise? Gdzie są twoi rodzice, gdzie twoje siostry?  
–    Jak to gdzie?- westchnąłem, znów rozglądając się po salonie.- Nie ma ich. Wyrzucili mnie z domu, wyrzekli się mnie. Czasem tak się zdarza.  
–    Nie mogłeś zawiadomić policji, czy coś...? Przecież jesteś ich dzieckiem, nie można tak traktować...  
–    Rozśmieszasz mnie – skomentowałem krótko, patrząc na niego chłodno.- Rozumiem, że chcesz dokładnie wiedzieć, jak to wszystko stało? Potem będę mógł odejść, tak?  
–    Dlaczego jesteś do mnie tak sceptycznie nastawiony?- Kasamatsu był wyraźnie zdziwiony.- Przyznaję, że w liceum nie byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a potem rzadko się kontaktowaliśmy... ale chyba nie spodziewasz się po mnie, że mam zamiar nakarmić cię, wykąpać, przelecieć i wyrzucić?  
    Nie odpowiedziałem. Myślałem dokładnie to, co przed chwilą powiedział. Odkąd wylądowałem na ulicy już cztery razy dałem zwieść się w ten sposób – obiadki, kąpiele, romantyczne wieczory i w zamian za to co dawałem? Darmowy seks, rzecz jasna, w końcu tylko to miałem do zaoferowania. A potem, kiedy Kise Ryouta już znudził się panu Mam Takie Dobre Serce, ten wyrzucał go z powrotem na ulicę.  
    Rutyna pozostaje rutyną. Właśnie dlatego tak się nazywa.  
    Kasamatsu westchnął, najwyraźniej odczytując z twarzy moje myśli. Podrapał się po głowie, potem skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, przygryzł lekko wargę. Wrócił do łazienki, by zakręcić kurki.  
–    Tu masz ręcznik i płyn do kąpieli. Szamponu jest resztka, ale powinno ci wystarczyć. Zaraz przyniosę ci ciuchy na zmianę. Lubisz yakisobę?  
–    Lubię – mruknąłem.- Ale bez marchewki.  
–    Przyda ci się jej trochę.- Kasamatsu ustawił butelkę z płynem i szamponem na zamkniętej klapie sedesu. Wyszedł z łazienki i udał się do kuchni.  
    Z wielką opornością wszedłem do środka, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi – pozostawiłem je jedynie uchylone. Podszedłem do wanny i sprawdziłem temperaturę wody. Była przyjemnie ciepła, choć nie tak, jak bym sobie wymarzył. Zacząłem się powoli rozbierać – obdarte spodnie, koszulka z krótkim rękawem, trochę zbyt rozciągnięte bokserki – wszystko wylądowało na podłodze. Przez chwilę patrzyłem na swoje ciało, na wystające kości miednicy i chude nogi. Słysząc kroki, pospiesznie wszedłem do wanny i wylałem na dłoń płyn do kąpieli. Zacząłem namydlać ciało i pluskać cicho wodę, by na jej tafli pojawiła się piana. Zwykle nie wstydziłem się swojego ciała, ale wolałem, żeby Kasamatsu nie widział jak bardzo schudłem.  
–    Przyniosłem ci ciuchy – poinformował, zaglądając do mnie. Wszedł do łazienki, położył ciepły dres na klapie sedesu.- Odgrzewać już obiad, czy chcesz dłużej posiedzieć?  
    Z odpowiedzią wyprzedził mnie mój brzuch, który zaburczał głośno gdy tylko otwarłem usta. Poczułem na policzkach rumieńce, a Yukio bez słowa wyszedł z łazienki. Po chwili usłyszałem charakterystyczny dźwięk smażenia.  
    Umyłem włosy resztą szamponu o zapachu włosów Kasamatsu – tak mogłem je definiować. Kiedy poznałem Yukio to właśnie ten zapach go charakteryzował, gdy tylko go czułem od razu wiedziałem, że senpai jest w pobliżu. Wyglądało, że używał tego samego szamponu niezmiennie od wielu lat. Teraz pachniałem jak on.  
    Wyszedłem z wanny, spuściłem z niej wodę i, wycierając się ręcznikiem, patrzyłem jak szara woda znika w odpływie. Dziwiłem się, że byłem aż tak brudny.  
    Ubrałem dres. Czując jego przyjemne ciepło i delikatny, miękki dotyk na nagiej skórze, miałem wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłaczę. Zagryzłem mocno wargę, by tego nie zrobić. Sam dres mi się nie podobał – był zielony jak glony, z białym paskiem po bokach. W moim poprzednim życiu nigdy bym takiego nie założył.  
    W salonie unosił się już zapach odsmażonej yakisoby. Kasamatsu zasiadał właśnie na poduszce przy kotatsu, przysuwając do siebie talerz. Usiadłem obok niego, cicho mrucząc pod nosem podziękowania i życząc smacznego.  
–    To co się stało?- zagadnąłem po kilku długich minutach, nie mogąc znieść panującej między nami ciszy. Choć byłem głodny jak wilk, powoli skubałem makaron.  
–    Odnośnie?  
–    No tej twojej dziewczyny. Dlaczego się rozstaliście?  
–    Podwójne życie – odparł, przełknąwszy odrobinę swojego posiłku.- Zawodowa złodziejka. Wpadła podczas kradzieży. Spanikowała, bo zraniła ekspedientkę w głowę, a uraz ją zabił. Siedzi w więzieniu, dostała osiemnaście lat.  
–    Oh – mruknąłem beznamiętnie.- Nie trafiłeś wcale lepiej, ja też kradnę. Choć nie zdarzyło mi się jeszcze nikogo zabić.  
–    Chyba, że siebie samego, co?- Kasamatsu skrzywił się lekko.- Naprawdę cię nie poznaję, Kise. Rozumiem, że to, co ci się przytrafiło, miało prawo cię zmienić. Ale wydaje mi się, że chodzi tutaj o coś więcej.  
    Wzruszyłem obojętnie ramionami.  
–    Nie wiem, co – powiedziałem, wsuwając do ust kawałek marchewki.- Trochę bardziej pesymistycznie podchodzę do życia, to wszystko. Gdybyś to ty wylądował na ulicy, też byś... nie, ty nie.- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.- Ty byś się raczej nie zmienił, senpai.  
–    To ma być pocieszenie?- mruknął.  
–    A czemu niby miałbym cię pocieszać?- Spojrzałem na niego bez wyrazu.- Masz mieszkanie, jedzenie i, jak sądzę, również fajną pracę. Albo przynajmniej uczciwą. Lepiej to doceniać.  
–    Nie musisz mi prawić morałów, bo tu nie chodzi o mnie.- Kasamatsu przestał jeść, odsunął od siebie talerz, choć wciąż tkwiła na nim spora porcja yakisoby.- Dziękuję za posiłek.  
    Zostawił mnie samego. Zniknął w łazience, usłyszałem zasuwany rygiel. Wzruszyłem ramionami i wróciłem do posiłku, pozwalając sobie na bycie nieco bardziej niechlujnym. Przy Yukio starałem się powstrzymać i zachowywać na tyle elegancko, na ile pozwalał mi na to niemal zwierzęcy głód. Teraz zacząłem szybciej pochłaniać jedzenie, od czasu do czasu wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni.  
    Senpai długo nie wychodził z łazienki. Zdążyłem już zjeść swój posiłek, podkradłem nawet trochę jego - „trochę”, czyli połowę tego, co zostawił. Mógł się o to zdenerwować, ale nie dbałem o to. Właściwie to byłem przekonany, że jego złość mnie ucieszy – może znów na mnie nakrzyczy, może znów mnie kopnie, jak za starych, dobrych czasów?  
    Chyba jestem masochistą.  
    Wyszedł po prawie dwudziestu minutach. Sam do tego stopnia zacząłem nudzić się na tyle, że już chciałem włączyć telewizor.  
–    Problemy z trawieniem?- zapytałem ze znudzeniem.  
–    Ta.  
    Widząc jego twarz wiedziałem, że kłamie. Nie dlatego, że unikał mojego wzroku, nie dlatego, że wyczuwałem kłamstwo – po prostu zobaczyłem jego zaczerwienione oczy.  
–    Dlaczego płakałeś?- zapytałem, zaskoczony.- To przez to, że zapytałem o twoją byłą?  
–    Nie – odparł, odchrząkując.- Zresztą, to nie twój interes, gówniarzu! Nie zadaje się takich pytań swojemu senpaiowi.  
–    Kiedyś pewnie bym nie zadał – potwierdziłem, wzruszając ramionami.- Ale teraz mam to gdzieś. Nie wstydzę się pytać się o cokolwiek.  
    Kasamatsu pokręcił tylko głową, przetarł dłońmi twarz, zapatrzył się na dłuższy moment w sufit. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Zastanawiałem się, czy zauważy, że zjadłem pół porcji jego yakisoby. Potem pomyślałem o tym, że mógłbym pozmywać naczynia.  
–    Może jednak chcesz mnie przelecieć, co?- zagadnąłem z uśmiechem.- W ramach podziękowania. Nie mam nic innego, dzięki czemu mógłbym ci się odwdzięczyć za kąpiel i posiłek. A zapewniam, że jestem dobry w te klocki, lepszy niż niejedna kobieta.- Dotknąłem jego dłoni, jednak on wyrwał ją natychmiast, odwracając głowę. Zamrugałem lekko, po czym wybuchłem wymuszonym śmiechem.- W porządku!  
–    Kise...  
–    Rozumiem, Kasamatsu-senpai. Wiem, że jestem dość obrzydliwy.  
–    To nie o to...  
–    Chciałbym się zdrzemnąć, mogę?- przerwałem mu, posyłając ku niemu fałszywy uśmiech.- Tu, przy kotatsu?  
–    Są dwie sypialnie, możesz jedną zająć. Ja zajmę tę z materacem...  
–    W porządku, sam ją zajmę – zaprotestowałem.- Lubię materace.  
    Wstałem od stołu i ruszyłem do sypialni Kasamatsu. Zgadywałem, że to właśnie stąd można dojść do drugiej, i rzeczywiście – po lewej znajdowały się drzwi do kolejnego pomieszczenia, niewielkiego pokoju z materacem, które wcześniej zapewne musiało należeć do jakiegoś dziecka. Nie wiedziałem, czy Kasamatsu przygotował posłanie w czasie mojej kąpieli, ale na materacu leżał już koc i dwie duże poduszki z jednym jaśkiem.  
    Przez chwilę stałem przed materacem, patrząc na niego niewidzącym wzrokiem. Jak automat klęknąłem na nim i wsunąłem się pod ciepły koc, nakrywając po samą szyję. Za oknem wciąż padało, ciemne chmury przesłaniały niebo, jednak w dalszym ciągu było za wcześnie na sen. Miałem nadzieję, że mimo dziennego światła uda mi się zasnąć, nawet jeśli nie czułem się zmęczony.  
    Ale nic z tego. Bezsenność i światło nie były jednak moimi głównymi problemami.  
    Wstrzymując oddech, co chwila nasłuchiwałem dźwięków. Słyszałem cichy stukot zmywanych naczyń, stłumiony odgłos kroków, dźwięki telewizora. Ze wszystkich sił starałem się nie wydawać z siebie żadnych odgłosów, jednocześnie pozwalając chwili słabości przeminąć.  
    Dlaczego płakałem? Nie mam pojęcia. Nie żałowałem własnego losu, ponieważ już się do niego przyzwyczaiłem. Nie było przykro, bo Kasamatsu mnie nie chciał – jego reakcja była o wiele łagodniejsza niż inne, z jakimi się spotykałem. Cieszyłem się z jego pomocy i troski, ale nie płakałem nad jego dobrocią. Być może było to spowodowane tęsknotą za morfiną, nawet jeśli w tamtym momencie akurat o niej nie myślałem.  
    Po prostu czasami ludzie płaczą bez powodu.  
    A czasami dlatego, że nie potrafią go znaleźć.  
    Poduszka powoli zaczynała robić się mokra, a ja wciąż nie mogłem się uspokoić. Zagryzałem wargę, zaciskałem powieki, łapałem powietrze cicho, rzadko, by szybko umilknąć w obawie, że Yukio mnie usłyszy. Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach telewizor ucichł, a w pokoju obok rozległo się skrzypienie łóżka. Kasamatsu najwyraźniej też chciał się zdrzemnąć.  
    Zamknąłem oczy, wcisnąłem twarz w poduszkę, w myślach modliłem się o sen. Chciałem stracić świadomość, przestać cokolwiek czuć, uspokoić kotłujące się we mnie emocje. Miałem wrażenie, że cierpię na dolegliwość, której żaden narkotyk nie stłumi.  
    Minęło kolejne pół godziny mojego nieustannego płaczu, gdy poczułem na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń, a materac obok mnie zapadł się lekko pod naporem ciężaru. Umilkłem z nadzieją, że wciąż mogę oszukać Kasamatsu udając, że śpię. Ale choć wstrzymałem oddech, nie byłem w stanie uspokoić drżenia ramion.  
–    Przepraszam – usłyszałem jego szept.  
    Za co mnie przepraszał? Nie miałem pojęcia, ale brakło mi sił i tchu, by zapytać. Skoro już mnie usłyszał, przestałem się powstrzymywać i załkałem głośniej.  
–    To wszystko moja wina – mówił dalej Yukio, przysuwając się do mnie. Poczułem jego włosy na karku, czoło uderzyło lekko w miejscu powyżej łopatek.- To wszystko moja wina – powtórzył słabo.- To przeze mnie spotkały cię te wszystkie straszne rzeczy...  
    Nie wiedziałem, o czym on mówił. Nie rozumiałem go, przecież wszystkiemu winni byli ci chciwi ludzie, którzy pożądali nie pieniędzy, a władzy – władzy nad tymi, którzy pragnęli tylko spełnić swoje marzenia. Ci, którzy niszczyli je, deptali jak pasożyty, zrównywali z ziemią, jednocześnie powoli i skrupulatnie drążąc w człowieku dziurę, wypruwając serce, nadzieję i zaufanie.  
–    Przepraszam, Kise.- Kasamatsu objął mnie mocniej, czułem jak zaciska pięść na materiale dresu, który na sobie miałem.- Gdybym nie był takim tchórzem, gdybym w liceum powiedział ci, co do ciebie czuję, wszystko wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej!- Słysząc to, umilkłem raptownie, moje oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Wtedy jeszcze sens jego słów nie dotarł do mnie zupełnie.- To były tylko dwa słowa... tylko dwa, pieprzone słowa... gdybym je powiedział, gdybym zebrał się na odwagę i utrzymywał z tobą kontakt, wszystko byłoby dobrze...  
–    Senpai, o czym ty...?  
–    Bałem się odrzucenia – szepnął Yukio.- Bałem się, że kiedy wyznam ci prawdę, odwrócisz się ode mnie, zaczniesz się mnie brzydzić. Nie chciałem, byś stracił do mnie szacunek, którym mnie darzyłeś. Każdego dnia widziałem, jak przyglądasz mi się z zachwytem, słuchałem twojego przesadnie radosnego głosu i pierdół, które mi opowiadałeś, znosiłem twoje wybuchy entuzjazmu... i kochałem to wszystko.  
–    Przestań, Kasamatsu-senpai!- krzyknąłem słabo.- Przestań, nie mów mi tego...!  
–    Gdybym ci wtedy powiedział, gdybym udowodnił ci, że potrafię się tobą zaopiekować, nic złego by ci się nie przytrafiło! To wszystko moja wina, Kise...  
–    Nie – jęknąłem cicho, wciskając twarz w poduszkę.- Przestań, senpai, błagam cię...!  
    Nie chciałem tego słuchać. Nie dlatego, że mnie to brzydziło, czy odpychało, nie dlatego, że nie akceptowałem uczuć senpaia – ale dlatego, że wiedziałem, iż nie kłamie. Kasamatsu nienawidził kłamstw, zawsze mówił tylko prawdę, nawet jeśli była bolesna i nie do zniesienia.  
    Co miałem myśleć o tym wszystkim? Co miałem mu odpowiedzieć? Nie chciałem znać prawdy, nie teraz, kiedy było już za późno – kiedy stałem się narkomanem i tanią dziwką z ulicy, mieszkającą wszędzie, gdzie się dało, kradnącą i pozwalającą upokarzać się każdemu, kto zechciał za to zapłacić.  
    Kiedy nie byłem już tym, którego pokochał w czasach liceum.  
    Dłoń Kasamatsu drżała nieznacznie, senpai łkał cicho podczas gdy ja powoli się uspokajałem. Pociągałem jedynie nosem, próbując zebrać myśli, których jeszcze chwilę wcześniej nie chciałem.  
–    Nie płacz, senpai – szepnąłem słabo.- To do ciebie niepodobne.  
    Wiedziałem, że mówienie tego nie ma sensu. Nie da się ot tak uspokoić mężczyzny, który pozwolił okazać przed kimś swoją słabość. W ciągu mojej znajomości z nim Yukio zapłakał tylko raz, podczas meczu w liceum, gdy walczyliśmy o ostatni puchar marzeń, w Winter Cup. Przegraliśmy z moim przyjacielem z gimnazjum i jego drużyną. Właśnie wtedy pierwszy raz widziałem, jak senpai płacze. Miałem nadzieję, że już nigdy nie zobaczę go w takim stanie.  
    To bolało bardziej niż sama przegrana.  
–    Dlaczego...- zacząłem cicho.- Znów jestem powodem twoich łez?  
–    Co?- Kasamatsu odsunął głowę od moich pleców, pociągnął nosem.  
–    Pamiętasz liceum?- zapytałem.- Winter Cup, mecz przeciwko Kurokocchiemu. Twój ostatni rok w drużynie. Robiłem wszystko, żebyśmy wygrali, starałem się ze wszystkich sił, żebyś mógł z dumą odebrać puchar wśród rozszalałych wiwatów widowni. Chciałem spełnić twoje marzenie, twoje i reszty senpaiów, którzy odchodzili. Byłem gotów zrobić to nawet za cenę własnego zdrowia, ale koniec końców nie udało mi się.  
–    Pamiętam – mruknął Kasamatsu.- Przecież to nie była twoja wina. Byłeś naszym asem, naszą szansą... Ale nie mieliśmy zamiaru obciążać cię odpowiedzialnością za tamtą przegraną. Zresztą, po co to wspominasz?  
–    Bo teraz jest podobnie – mruknąłem.- Wtedy, po przegranej, płakałeś w szatni.  
–    Wcale nie...  
–    Widziałem cię.- Przełknąłem ślinę, bo zaschło mi w gardle. Odchrząknąłem.- Czułem się winny, miałem wrażenie, że jednak nie dałem z siebie wszystkiego, że mogłem zrobić coś więcej, jakoś przechytrzyć Seirin. Teraz czuję się podobnie. Płaczesz przeze mnie, senpai...  
–    Ale to przeze mnie zostałeś skrzywdzony.  
–    To ja podejmowałem decyzje – szepnąłem.- To ja pozwalałem na to, by mną pomiatano, byle tylko dostać pracę i zostać profesjonalnym modelem. Tak jak wtedy, podczas meczu, myślałem, że dam radę. Ale nie dałem. To wszystko zaczęło mnie przerastać, zacząłem brać narkotyki, uzależniłem się od morfiny. Przez to straciłem pracę, bo nie wyglądałem już „wystarczająco pięknie”, dużo schudłem. Sam widzisz, że jestem teraz anorektykiem... Znów cię zawiodłem. Znów starałem się stanowczo za mało, by na końcu znów doprowadzić cię do łez...  
    Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeliśmy. Nie śmiałem dotknąć Kasamatsu, on jednak wciąż mnie obejmował, uspokoił się już jednak, przestał płakać. Teraz słyszałem jedynie jego cichy oddech i od czasu do czasu pociągnięcia nosem.  
–    Pamiętasz, co było dalej?- zapytał nagle cicho.  
–    Eh?  
–    Co było po przegranej? Co robiłeś?  
–    Jak to co?- Uśmiechnąłem się słabo.- Trenowałem. Już bez ciebie i reszty senpaiów, ale starałem się.  
–    Właśnie – mruknął.- Teraz też możesz. Tak, jak wtedy.  
–    Nigdy nie wygraliśmy Winter Cup – westchnąłem ciężko, wygodniej układając głowę na poduszce.- W drugiej klasie wygrał Akashicchi, w trzeciej znowu Kurokocchi z Kagamicchim.  
–    Dlatego, że w liceum były tylko trzy klasy – powiedział Yukio.- W prawdziwym życiu nie ma żadnych ograniczeń czasowych. Możesz próbować wciąż od nowa, dzień po dniu, aż do chwili, w której wygrasz. Brzmię przesadnie filozoficznie, prawda?  
–    Tak.  
    Kasamatsu kopnął mnie lekko w łydkę, na co krzyknąłem cicho.  
–    Trzeba było odpowiedzieć „Nie, senpai, masz rację”, durniu!- burknął, a ja na długą chwilę zamilkłem, by w końcu parsknąć śmiechem.  
–    Jednak nic się nie zmieniłeś, Kasamatsu-senpai!  
–    Zmieniłem się – mruknął.- Widzimy się pierwszy raz od ośmiu lat, więc nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków. Może i nie przeżyłem tego, co ty, ale moje życie też nie zawsze było kolorowe.  
–    Opowiesz mi?- zapytałem cicho.  
–    Jeśli złożysz mi obietnicę.  
–    Obietnicę?- powtórzyłem, zaskoczony, próbując się ku niemu odwrócić. Senpai jednak naparł dłonią na moje plecy, nie pozwalając mi na to.  
–    Nie gap się na moją zasmarkaną mordę!- warknął.  
–    To jakiej obietnicy ode mnie żądasz?- zapytałem niepewnie, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji.  
    Kasamatsu wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił powoli powietrze, zanim mi odpowiedział.  
–    Chcę wszystko naprawić, Kise – powiedział cicho.- Wiem, że osiem lat to bardzo długo i nie da się ich odrobić od tak, wiem także, że nie cofnę czasu. Ale chcę, żebyś przyjął pomoc, którą ci oferuję. Nie będę składał ci żadnych obietnic, jeżeli ich nie chcesz. Prawdopodobnie nie znaczą one dla ciebie zbyt wiele. Dlatego właśnie chcę, żebyś to ty mi coś obiecał. Żebyś przyjął moją pomoc. Zamieszkaj ze mną, Kise. Skończ z życiem na ulicy i z narkotykami. Pomogę ci uwolnić się od uzależnienia, pomogę ci znaleźć pracę i pomogę ci rozpocząć nowe życie. Takie zupełnie nowe, zupełnie czyste.  
–    I w zamian za to opowiesz mi po prostu o ostatnich ośmiu latach swojego życia?- zapytałem z rozbawieniem.- W zamian za kilka słów mam poddać się tobie niemal całkowicie? Wiem, jak wyglądają terapie dla uzależnionych. Będę gorączkował, rzucał się, miał zwidy, będzie mi się wydawało, że ktoś mnie morduje, będę przerażony, zagubiony... Nie zaoferujesz mi nic więcej za takie cierpienia?  
–    Nie mam zbyt wiele – przyznał Kasamatsu.  
    Miałem ochotę wywrócić oczami i uderzyć go za to, co powiedział. Przecież on nie powinien mi oferować niczego. Nie był winny stanu, w którym się znalazłem, to nie przez niego popadłem w uzależnienia i stałem się śmieciem na ulicy. Senpai nie zrobił nic złego. Nie był mi nic winien.  
–    Dlaczego?- postanowiłem zapytać.- Czy tylko dlatego, że czujesz się winny, choć nie powinieneś?  
–    Chcę, żeby było jak dawniej – mruknął Kasamatsu.- Żebyś znów uśmiechał się tak jak kiedyś, żebyś znów z tym swoim chorym entuzjazmem opowiadał mi o tym, jak rano wsypałeś do miski płatki, a te ułożyły się w formie serduszka.  
–    Pamiętasz to?!- wykrzyknąłem, rumieniąc się intensywnie. To była rzecz, której zdecydowanie nie powinienem był mówić innemu facetowi!  
–    Pamiętam wiele rzeczy – powiedział Yukio.- I chcę usłyszeć kolejne. Być może zajmie to całe lata, ale wierzę, że jeśli dasz nam szansę, to sobie poradzimy. I znów będziesz tym dawnym Kise Ryoutą.  
    Słuchając jego cichego, kojącego głosu, naprawdę miałem wrażenie, że mogę jeszcze uratować siebie samego. Że mam jeszcze szansę, by przywrócić moje życie na poprzednie tory. Z pewnością nigdy więcej nie postawię nogi w świecie modelów, a życie nigdy już nie będzie tak wspaniałe, jak moja utopia, morfina. Ale czy tak nie będzie lepiej? Kasamatsu sprawił, że zacząłem myśleć trochę bardziej pozytywnie nad moim własnym losem. Być może nie bez powodu spotkałem go tego dnia na mieście, pod czerwoną parasolką, być może nie bez powodu to właśnie jemu pierwszemu chciałem wręczyć różę, która teraz zapewne ginęła powoli w kieszeni moich spodni, które pozostawiłem w łazience.  
    Może tak naprawdę nic nie było bez powodu – miłość Kasamatsu, nasze rozstanie po liceum, dno, na które upadłem. Kto wie, czy los od samego początku nie planował dla nas takiego zakończenia. Yukio prawdopodobnie już mnie nie pokocha, a nawet jeśli, to z całą pewnością nie tak niewinnie jak mógł kochać nim stałem się tym, kim byłem.  
    Ale czy nie jest warto dawać sobie kolejną szansę, nawet jeśli człowiek zawiódł się już tak wiele razy?  
    Przecież właśnie po to one istnieją.  
–    Obiecuję – mruknąłem cicho pod nosem.- Ale – dodałem z naciskiem.- nigdy więcej odsmażanej yakisoby. Była okropna.  
–    Jasne – westchnął Kasamatsu z irytacją.- Trzeba było samemu coś sobie ugotować, durniu!  
–    Z pewnością zacznę to robić. Na początek zupa cebulowa, uwielbiam ją. Kiedy byłem kiedyś we Francji na sesji...  
–    Ok, jestem zmęczony, więc jutro mi opowiesz. Zamknij się i śpij.  
–    Jesteś niemiły, Kasamatsu-senpai!- burknąłem, nadąsany.- Zaraz wycofam moją obietnicę!  
    Kasamatsu sięgnął po moją dłoń. Zarumieniłem się lekko, kiedy złączył ją ze swoją. Sądziłem, że chce potrzymać mnie za rękę, jednak on po chwili ścisnął małym palcem mój własny.  
–    Teraz już nie możesz jej cofnąć – powiedział.- Obietnica została przypieczętowana.  
–    Pff – prychnąłem cicho.- Sam chciałeś, żebym znów opowiadał ci o pierdołach!  
    Yukio nie odezwał się, odpowiedział mi jedynie jego cichy, miarowy oddech. Przez dłuższą chwilę trwałem w bezruchu, a potem powoli i ostrożnie obróciłem się w jego stronę. Senpai zasnął, zupełnie jak dziecko, zmęczone płaczem. Jego twarz była spokojna, choć brwi nadal miał odrobinę zmarszczone. Usta miał delikatnie rozchylone i trochę kusiło mnie, by go pocałować.  
    Przysunąłem się do niego ostrożnie, zniżając nieco, by mieć jego twarz na wysokości własnej. Chwyciłem jego dłoń i ostrożnie położyłem rękę w talii, by znów mnie obejmował. Uśmiechnąłem się, zadowolony, zamknąłem oczy. Po kilku minutach poczułem na czole dotyk ciepłych warg Kasamatsu.  
    Ostatecznie to on był odważniejszy.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * 10,000 jenów – jakieś 360zł. No, w Japonii to wszystko takie drogie, zwłaszcza Kisia :c (xD)


End file.
